


Four Times Steve Planted Mistletoe To Get a Kiss and the One Time He Didn't

by Mindswander



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Steve Planted Mistletoe To Get a Kiss and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely human, asgardianhammer.tumblr.com, as a gift for Christmas.

“Wait.” Steve stopped Thor by their held hands, slid close to him with a mischievous grin as his arms wrapped around his neck. “We have to do this first before we go upstairs.” The tilt of his head left no question of what he wanted and he met no resistance guiding his Asgardian down so he could press their mouths together. And like his smile, it was not a simple kiss, no. The soldier aligned himself fully against the planes of the other’s body, their clothes the only thing preventing full contact as he sighed into in their embrace, cheeks beginning to flush.

“Landlord said it was okay,” he assured him upon moving away, gesturing upward toward the small sprig of mistletoe hanging just above the bottom step and grinning wide as if he’d won first prize.

If Thor knew anything about the tradition he didn’t say, but Steve had some idea of what he wanted, one large hand having snuck under his jacket to give his backside a squeeze. “Upstairs. Now.”

Steve smiled at the growl and nodded once without another word.

* * *

 

 

The second time both were covered with grime and their enhanced bodies hardly protected them from breathing heavily mid surveying the wreckage of the enemy drone around them. Luckily they had pushed the battle into an unpopulated part of the small town, nothing but the landscape left damaged after all the trouble the team had in taking it down.

The first indication Thor had any idea something might be amiss came when his soldier turned to him, the playfulness written into his features something he had come to know well. Not many were privy to the extent of this side of him and for that he was glad.

Covered in filth or no, the Asgardian held his ground as Steve approached, the flip of his shield upward into his grip where it towered over even his head barely grabbed his attention as the soldier went in for the kiss. The hum of post battle adrenaline fueled him, their bodies making him ache already as large hands squeezed slim hips. He wouldn’t have released him either if not for Steve collecting himself and the sound of helicopters growing louder in the distance, a debriefing of sorts in their near future.

“Odd choice of shield placement,” Thor rumbled, his eyes betraying his want to continue while the soldier chuckled and brought his weapon back to his side, angling it just enough that a flash of green caught his attention.

“I don’t know where Natasha got his adhesive but apparently it’s industrial and I wasn’t about to waste the chance since it stayed on.” Steve craned his head to kiss the flash of skin exposed by a soft breeze and tasted the salt of sweat clinging there, wondering how he was going to stay calm himself. “It had been meant as a joke for home but here we are.”

* * *

 

 

The third time Thor spotted the small bunch of mistletoe before Steve’s arm had entirely risen from his side, instead crowded him against the kitchen counter and bent down to claim his lips in a demanding kiss. He only let up when his soldier’s moans became too much to ignore, one hand holding his head in place while the other palmed the growing bulge in his pants teasingly.

“This is a wonderful Yule tradition,” he whispered, warm breath fanning across the smaller man’s ear making him shiver.

“Yeah…but don’t you dare stop now.” Cold hands slipping under the Aesir’s shirt made him gasp in surprise though a moan was not far behind when fingers ghosted over his nipples, a weak spot on an otherwise strong body.

* * *

 

 

The fourth meeting under the plant came after a night of dreams so troubling they chased the soldier from bed and away from Thor’s arms on the back of restless energy that wouldn’t let him lay down for one second longer. He hated to make him worry and even more to go, but he couldn’t stay still either.

Two hours later and covered in sweat from a run, he tried to sneak back into their apartment in hopes the other had fallen back to sleep without him, nearly jumping after he locked the door and found him standing at the end of the hallway. A deep frown was set on Thor's face, worry clearly etched in his features as if he feared something could have happened to him while he was out. And without a second thought, Steve crossed the space between them and into the comfort of the his arms, warm, solid, and utterly in the present.

“Hjerte mitt.” The words were whispered into his hair like a promise of protection, his arms nearly too tight around him but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Titling his head back to look into the other’s eyes, he just caught a hint of the mistletoe hanging there above them, a gesture meant to be used in the morning, and suddenly changed his mind.

Their lips touching was always a little bit like coming home.

“You’ll return to bed?” Came the soft question after a moment, their eyes closed and foreheads resting together in an act of quiet intimacy born from many nights spent like this..

“Yes,” he answered the Asgardian and when they slipped back under the sheets Thor’s arms held him snugly around the middle, pulled him tight against his chest, and for the first time since he’d awoken hours ago he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

 

Mistletoe wasn’t even a thought on his mind, all room and sense taken up by the man pushed against him from behind as they laid on their sides.

“Thor.” He wasn’t ashamed about the whimper of his name, the flush covering his body nothing in comparison to the heat of his Asgaridn’s lips mouthing at the side of his neck as he thrust into him with lazy rolls of his hips. The sun had barely started to peak over the horizon and yet the two of them had been touching each other all night, Steve nearly entirely spent but hanging on to a thread of his sanity in the midst of his pleasure.

Each cant of the other’s hips hitting his prostate drove him a little higher, his moans changing in pitch and more needy now. A tug on the sheets fisted in his grip and they ripped, seams bursting from the force put behind it. The soldier didn’t even try to disguise his want either, rocking back onto Thor’s cock, one of his hands releasing from its white knuckle position long enough to try to sneak down between his thighs. Frustrated, Steve grunted when he was stopped from doing so, little more than a fraction of Thor’s strength put to use in order to make his hand rest flat on his stomach with his larger one over it to hold him in place.

“Look.” It took a few moments too long for him to respond to the words spoken against his neck, only opening his eyes when the Asgardian stilled his movements altogether.

“Ah—at?” Steve tripped over the simple word, mind too strung out on pleasure to question much more than that when he hovered so close to the edge of release. Thor pressed down pointedly on the hand he held in place, a silent command to leave it there before it moved upward. Unable to do anything else he trembled all the while, responding in small groans to the tingles left behind as he went, but he didn't move, distantly curious as the hand closed around his throat, touch light yet enough to tilt his head up to look at their headboard. Breath hitching Steve wondered at how erotic he found this, the twitch and leak of precome from his cock as telling as the thick swallow and bob of his Adam’s apple over Thor’s palm. And there, with a sliver of focus found, swaying slightly against the carved wood hung a small bundle of mistletoe, visible for only the time it took for him to acknowledge it before he was kissed with such passion the desperate twinge to the heat in his belly coiled tighter once again.

“A new tradition perhaps?” Though spoken in a lust rough voice, his amusement was unmistakable to the soldier’s ears.

Thor withdrew in one long stroke then thrust back in, the movement made with such purpose any sort of calm that had overcome him vanished in an instant. “Oh— _god_.” Their moans echoed each other, filling the room with a chorus of their shared need as they chased it blindly, the teeth biting at the back of his shoulder sure to leave a mark as the hand that had moved to grip Thor’s thigh to give himself more leverage to push back onto him. The moment his Asgardian touched him however, hand wrapping around his cock, he barely stroked him once before Steve came with an arch of his back and his name on his lips, body spasming around the cock filling him.

The blood rushing in his ears from his frantic heart was distracting and he could barely focus on the guttural groans against his heated skin until he stilled, teeth sinking into his shoulder when heat flooded him in spurts of release. A tremble running through him, Steve didn’t stifle his gasp at the feel and his Asgardian moaned his name, both of them falling still in a tangle of sweaty limbs while their bodies floated down from their high.

A while later and more aware, the soldier shifted and brought the other’s arm more firmly over his side, resting his own atop his to mimic how he’d hold him if he wasn’t too tired to move just then. “Merry Christmas, Thor. And here’s to new traditions.” He squeezed the hand under his and smiled at the hoarseness present in his voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too, hjerte.”


End file.
